


The Misadventures of Two Emotionally Constipated Idiots in Love

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: it all works out in time [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Shirofuku Yukie, Art Major Tendou, Drunken Shenanigans, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Greyromantic/Greysexual Tendou Satori, I'll die with that HC, Low-Key Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Tendou Satori, Platonic Affection, Post-Canon, Satori and Eita are QPPs, Spin the Bottle, Spoilers: Ushijima is already in love with Tendou, Tendou only just fell for Ushijima, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: “Oh, no.” Satori paced in Semi’s room, wringing his hands. “God, he’s actually so soft to look at. I? What? What is this? Why does my heart? What?! Semisemi, you gotta help me out here!”Semi snickered. “Looks like our greyromantic baby just got his first romantic crush!”Satori sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. “Oh, no. No. Nope! Nu-uh! I don’t want it! Thanks, how do I send it back?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you go into this series and look for "Misunderstanding", you'll see how this fic ends, from Ushijima's POV. Could be a spoiler, but it might just make all of Tendou's gay panics just a little funnier? Up to you! Enjoy my favs.

_“Goodbye, my paradise.”_

 

“Wakatoshi-kun…” Satori flipped onto his back, looking at Ushijima sitting at his desk. “Did ya hear back from any colleges yet?”

“Yes.”

Satori stretched on the bed. “Do you know where you’re _going_?”

“I have narrowed down some options.”

“I think I know where I wanna go, but…I haven’t applied yet.”

“You should do that, Satori.”

Satori smiled. He hated himself a little for doing it, but sometimes Ushijima was just so blunt…it was endearing.

“I wanna apply to the art school, but I need a portfolio first,” he explained. “Ah, but I just don’t know what’s even worth putting in.”

“Hmm.” Ushijima set down his pen and turned to look at him. “I’m sure that whatever you put in, they will be adequately impressed.”

“Thanks, Wakatoshi-kun~.” Satori sat up and crossed his legs, bouncing his knees as he thought. “I wonder… Maybe I should sketch something new! Then backtrack through my works and see what should go in!”

“Good idea.” Ushijima nodded at him, about to turn around again.

“Wait!” Satori dove off the bed and grabbed Ushijima’s arm. “Wakatoshi-kun! Can I draw you?”

“For your portfolio?” he clarified.

“Yes! Like, pose for me? Please? Oh, Wakatoshi-kun, you’re so stoic and so handsome! I bet you’re the perfect model!”

He shrugged indifferently. “I suppose that would be alright.”

“Yes~!” Satori lunged forward and hugged him, almost throwing him off the chair and both of them through the floor. “I have to start brainstorming! Toshi, you’re the best! I’ve gotta get Semisemi’s help! You’re wonderful!” He continued his rambling as he grabbed his things and bolted from Ushijima’s dorm.

_I am going to have the best portfolio and it’s going to include a sketch of the most handsome man in the world, holy shit!_

He skipped down the hall until he got to Semi’s room, then proceeded to knock as obnoxiously as possible.

“What the fuck do you want, Tendou?” growled a very annoyed Semi who was probably napping.

“Oh, it is but I, the light of your life, apple of your eye, bestest of friends, here with _exciting news_ and a task that only you, dear Semisemi, can assist me with!” He grinned at the door, even though he knew Semi couldn’t see him.

Semi opened the door, still glaring. “What?”

“Aren’tcha gonna invite me _inside_ ~?”

The setter stepped aside and waved him in. “I’m working on college apps, so this had better be important and/or related.”

Satori grinned. “Good news! It’s _related_ ~!”

“Oh, shit, really?” Semi’s expression finally softened. “Are you building your portfolio finally?”

“Yes!”

“Good. I was starting to worry you were too scared,” he huffed, sitting on his bed.

Satori scoffed. “I wasn’t _scared_ ~, Semisemi, I was just…apprehensive!”

“So scared, but in fancy terms.”

Satori sat next to Semi on the bed. “I’m drawing Wakatoshi-kun _for the portfolio_.”

Semi gaped at him for a couple of seconds. “Like – like, naked or something?”

“No! Get your mind out of the gutter, Eita!” He smacked his friend. “Just a drawing. I need to brainstorm _how_ , though.”

“Like, outfits and poses, right?”

He nodded. “But I don’t want to look at him and then instantly crumble and be unable to draw?”

“We could dress that man in fifty layers and you’d still die, Satori,” Semi pointed out. “So, sorry, but I think you’re fucked.”

He whined and fell back on the bed. “I was afraid of that.”

“No; if you’re laying down, get out. Go to your own room.”

“ _Jeez_ , the way you’re shooing me, you’d think you had a date with a certain _Shirab_ –”

Semi pushed Satori off the bed and onto the floor. “Get out of my room, dickwad.”

“You can’t give me shit about Wakatoshi-kun when you still have unresolved tension with Kenjirou~!”

 

“No, Wakatoshi-kun, sorry, I meant turn to _my_ left.” Satori grabbed Ushijima’s shoulders to position him. “ _Heeeeere_ we go. Alright.” He tipped Ushijima’s head so that his facial features caught the light right. “Nice. Can you stay like that for a bit?”

“Yes,” Ushijima assured him. “I just…sit here, right?”

Satori smiled. “Yes!” Internally, he was kind of screaming. How did he put himself in this position, exactly?

Now, Satori didn’t _like_ Ushijima. No, no. But he also wasn’t blind. He was fully aware that his best friend was a god among men, beautiful and stoic and _so_ well-built. Luckily for him, the attraction was purely aesthetic! He wasn’t sure what he’d do if his brain flipped the romance switch for the first time.

Still, romantic feelings or no, it was hard to look at Ushijima like this. He was wearing a tight, long-sleeved t-shirt and a scarf, perfect for the chill coming into the October air. His jawline was sharp as ever, olive-brown hair looking soft, and Satori was a weak man. He was making art of someone who was already art.

“I think we’re ready to start, Wakatoshi-kun! Just, don’t move!”

“Alright.”

Satori sat on the bed, looking at where Ushijima was sitting by the window. In this light, he looked like an angel – a really buff angel. But once Satori had his sketchbook in hand, he disassociated from his feelings about what he was looking at. He just let instinct take over, and he drew.

He was aware of the fact that over the hour, Ushijima was watching him. He felt it, but he didn’t really react, because his brain was more focused on sketching the look in Ushijima’s eyes, not analyzing or processing it. His current concern was to just _shade Ushijima’s damn cheekbones_ , not whether or not those brown eyes were watching him with an unfamiliar tenderness.

No, he’d think about that _later_ , when he looked back on the sketch and realized what he’d drawn.

 

“Oh, no.” Satori paced in Semi’s room, wringing his hands. “God, he’s actually so soft to look at. I? What? What is this? Why does my heart? What?! Semisemi, you gotta help me out here!”

Semi snickered. “Looks like our greyromantic baby just got his first romantic crush!”

Satori sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. “Oh, no. No. Nope! Nu-uh! I don’t want it! Thanks, how do I send it back?”

It was so _weird_. Like, it wasn’t there, and then…then it was. Just like that. Boom. He looked at Ushijima and instead of thinking, _wow what a piece of art_ , he was thinking, _wow I wonder what it would be like to kiss him and take him on dates and love and cherish him_. And he didn’t want it. No. Take it back.

“You’re fucked, Satori,” Semi sighed, shaking his head. “We’re _all_ ~ fucked.”

 

When Satori received his acceptance letter, he almost didn’t believe it was real. Not only did he get into the college he wanted to go to, but his art portfolio was praised. Like, they actually liked it.

“Wakatoshi- _kun_!” He threw open Ushijima’s door, waving around the acceptance letter. “I got into my school of choice! I’m going there!”

Ushijima looked up from his laptop and offered a small smile. “Congratulations, Tendou.”

Satori shoved the letter at him. “I can’t believe it!”

Ushijima looked at the letter, and Satori didn’t understand the look on his face. Not until:

“This…is where I’m going.”

Satori’s eyes widened. “You’re – you’re kidding!”

“I am usually not kidding, Satori.”

“Wakatoshi-kun!” He threw his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders. “We’re going to school together!”

It took a moment, but Ushijima reached up and pat Satori’s back to return the hug. “Yes. We are.”

“I have to call about housing situations and everything, but oh! This is so exciting! I can’t wait to start at art school!”

“Satori?”

“Yes!”

“Would you like to live together in the student apartments with me?” Ushijima asked. “It would be sensible, and more cost effective, and I would rather room with you than a stranger.”

Satori grinned. “Ah, Wakatoshi-kun, do you even have to ask?!”

“…Yes?”

He snorted and ruffled Ushijima’s hair. “Of course I’ll live with you! This is going to be so much fun!”

 

“This is going to be a living hell,” he told Reon after dinner. “I mean, what am I going to do? Pine for a year? That’s so gross – so Shoujo manga of me. Why did I do this?”

Reon shook his head and laughed. “Maybe because he’s your best friend, and it would’ve been weird if you’d said no.”

“But I _like_ him, Oohira!”

“I know,” Reon sighed. “Maybe you’ll get over it because you’re living together?”

“Really?!”

“No, but hey, if it makes you feel better, then–”

“Okay, you’re not helping!” Satori decided. “Anyways, I know you’re going to the same school as Semisemi – you two living together?”

“Yes, in the dorms, though,” Reon confirmed. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Yeah, ’cause you’re rooming with a normal friend, and not the guy you like.”

Reon rolled his eyes. “You’ll live. Maybe you could just talk to him about how you feel?”

“Are you crazy?” Satori slumped against his friend. “No, this is the worst. How do you people deal with this on a regular basis?”

Reon shrugged. “Pretty much exactly how you’re dealing with it, honestly.”

“Well, that makes me feel _a little_ bit better.”

“You’ll be fine, Tendou. What’s the worst that could happen?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned lately that Tendou Satori is the love of my life? Art school is where he will thrive. Let him, be happy.

Art school was like a dream come true for Satori.

He never had good experiences with starting the next phase of his education. It was always the same thing, over and over. People saw him, got creeped out, made fun of him, and ostracized him. He was lucky to befriend Ushijima and Semi, because he was pretty sure that high school would have been miserable without them.

When he walked his schedule to figure out where all his classes were, there was that familiar feeling: people watching him.

But then…

“Hey, I love your hair!” some girl with purple streaks called out, giving him thumbs up.

“Thank you!” he squeaked back in surprise.

And after her, three more people complimented his hair.

“College is wild~,” he sang to himself, skipping up to where his Art History class would take place.

“Oi.” A short girl with reddish brown hair walked up next to him. “You in this class?”

“Will be,” he confirmed. “Mondays and Wednesdays at noon!”

She nodded and crossed her arms. “Me too. Nice hair, by the way.”

“You’re the fifth person to say that to me in the last half hour,” he laughed.

“Ah.” She turned to face him properly. “Well, what they mean is you look hella queer and they’re into it.”

He grinned. “Usually, people just call me a monster and then talk shit about me behind my back. This is wild.”

She laughed. “Well, I don’t know what kinda schools you’ve gone to, but that’s shitty. I’m Shirofuku Yukie.” She extended her hand.

“Tendou Satori,” he replied, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” She smiled and turned to walk away. “See you on Monday, then, Tendou-san.”

“Yeah, see you Monday, Shirofuku-san.”

He couldn’t help but hum to himself as he skipped back to his apartment. People weren’t mean, and he was having a nice time.

 

“Wakatoshi-kun~!” he sang, dancing into the apartment.

Ushijima looked up at him from where he was unpacking a box. “Yes? Did you find all your classes?”

“I _did_ ~, yes! I also think that I made a friend!” He jumped onto the couch and looked down at Ushijima.

“That’s good.”

“A bunch of people were staring at me! And I thought it was, yaknow~, cause I look like a demon–”

“You shouldn’t say that about yourself,” Ushijima interrupted.

Satori waved him off. “–but they were _actually_ complimenting my hair! And this girl – my new friend – she said it’s because my hair makes me look queer! Which is awesome, because I’m _obviously_ super fucking gay, and like, no one cares if I look scary from my face because apparently in art school everyone’s a little unique in some way and I actually fit in? I’ve found my place in this world, Wakatoshi-kun!”

Ushijima set down the box and smiled at him – a real, genuine smile.

_Oh, god. I’m in deep. I’ve got it bad. This is not good~._

“I’m glad, Satori.”

“We should go to the bonfire tonight!” Satori gasped. “Oh, make friends, have a fun time! I wonder if Shirofuku-chan will be there! She seems really cool! I bet she’s awesome! We have a class together on Mondays and Wednesdays!”

Ushijima chuckled. “We can go. But we should finish unpacking.”

“Did – did you laugh?” Satori gasped. “Oh my god!” He launched himself off the couch and tackled Ushijima in a hug. “You’re in a good mood today, _Wakatoshi-kun_!”

“Am I usually not?” Ushijima asked, patting Satori’s back.

“No, no! I don’t mean that!” he said, pushing back and holding Ushijima’s shoulders. “You’re just in a better mood than usual!” He looked at the box and realized it had a bunch of his artwork. His grin faltered. “Find something good, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Hm?” Ushijima pushed the box back. “I don’t think I know what you mean.”

“You were looking through my art!” Satori gasped, reaching for the box. “N _ooo_ , Wakatoshi- _kun_!”

“I was just admiring your talent.” He pushed the box further away. “I didn’t realize what you were drawing every time you were in my room last month.”

“ _Ack_!”

_He found the drawings of him, he found them, he’s seen them, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh–_

“You seem embarrassed,” Ushijima observed, acting innocent, like he didn’t totally _know_.

“I can’t believe you’re _teasing_ me! If I wanted this, I would’ve moved in with Semisemi!”

“Hm? Teasing you? For drawing me? I don’t know what you mean.”

He tried to push Ushijima out of the way, but that was just pointless. The man was solid muscle. Satori would have had better luck trying to move a brick wall.

“You can draw me whenever you want, Satori,” Ushijima said, eyes glinting with a mischief Satori had never seen in them before.

“ _Wakatoshi-kun_!” He stammered out nonsense, hopelessly attempting to push Ushijima to the side.

“How many of them did you put in your portfolio?”

“That’s – that’s really not important!”

“Was it a lot?”

“Oh my _god_.” Satori was really regretting teaching Ushijima how to joke with friends like this.

“Are you alright? You seem to be quite red. Are you feeling feverish?”

“I can’t believe you’re such a little shit!” Satori shrieked, giving one final shove. He succeeded in toppling Ushijima over, but he wasn’t expecting it, and fell on top of him. _This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me._ He knelt on Ushijima’s chest and grabbed the box. “Art is sacred and a secret!” He stood and headed towards his new bedroom

“Wait, Satori!” Ushijima stood up and caught his arm. “Can I – may I please – this one?” He reached into the box and pulled out the one that Satori had actually drawn from memory: one of Ushijima smiling.

“You want to keep it?” Satori gathered, tilting his head in confusion.

Ushijima nodded slightly. “It’s really good.”

“It’d better be,” Satori muttered, turning back around. “That was the last addition to my portfolio.”

 

“Semisemi~!” Satori grinned at his laptop camera so that Semi would get the full effect through Skype. “Hey~!”

Semi glared back at him. “Reon and I are still unpacking. What do you need?”

“It’s a Wakatoshi emergency.”

“Ugh, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. An emergency on _day one_?”

“Semi _semi_!”

“What happened?” The annoyance left Semi’s eyes as soon as he realized Satori was _actually_ a little distressed.

“He saw my drawings of him. And he teased me, like he thought it was the cutest thing.”

“Isn’t that – isn’t that good? I mean, he could’ve freaked out.”

Satori groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. “But _I’m_ totally freaking out, Eita-kun! He never teases, he never smiles and laughs like that! You should’ve seen it! You would’ve gotten even gayer!”

“ _Sure, but that happens when Wakatoshi does anything ever,_ ” called a voice that sounded like Reon.

“You know what I _mean_ , Oohira-kun!” He looked at Semi helplessly. “We’re going to a bonfire tonight as part of the welcome activities. I don’t know what to _do_ , Semisemi! How will I manage if he comes out of the bathroom without a shirt? In only a towel? How will I handle it if I fall asleep on the couch and he covers me with a blanket? How will I handle it if–?”

“Tendou!” Semi interrupted, leaning closer. “You seriously need to chill the fuck out, or I’m taking the one-hour train ride just to kick some sense into you.”

Satori sighed. “Fine, fine. He also wanted to keep the drawing of him smiling.”

Semi gasped. “Wait, he did?”

“He said he really liked it and asked to keep it.”

“Whoa.”

“I know.” He waved his arms hopelessly. “I really would like to return my romantic feelings! I don’t want them anymore! I went almost eighteen years without them!”

“Well, at least you’re friends with him and living with him,” Semi pointed out. “You could be constantly fighting or a year apart so you suddenly won’t get to see his stupid face or his stupid bangs ever again.”

“Eita, this isn’t about you and Shirabubu,” he cackled. “But if it’s that big a deal, why don’t you just _confess_ ~?”

“Why don’t _you_ just confess?” Semi shot back.

“Hmm~, then I guess we’ve found ourselves at a bit of a standstill, huh?”

Semi glared at him. “I suppose we are.”

“First one to get a boyfriend owes the other ice cream?”

“You know what? You’re on.”

“But it has to be _the_ boyfriend,” Satori stipulated, “so it’s really a race to confess.”

“ _Obviously_.”

 

The bonfire was pretty much as loud as Satori was anticipating – dozens of college students roamed around, drinks in hand. Music was blaring, and people were mingling, trying to make some new friends.

Satori slipped an arm around Ushijima’s shoulders. “Ah, here we are, Wakatoshi-kun! Our first college party!”

Ushijima nodded. “Indeed it is.”

“I’m gonna get something to drink! You want anything?”

“Do they have water?” Ushijima asked, following closely.

“You mean you’re not getting drunk?” Satori teased.

“It’s not for me,” Ushijima replied with a shrug.

“Alright, then! Water for the Miracle Boy~, _Wakatoshi-kun_!”

Satori found a table with drinks and tossed Ushijima a bottle of water before taking his own tiny bottle of some liquor. He poured it in a red cup and mixed in some cola, figuring that should help it go down.

“Oi! Tendou-san, was it?”

He spun towards the voice to see Shirofuku standing a little way off, waving.

“Shirofuku-chan!” he cheered, grabbing Ushijima’s hand to drag him to her. “This is the girl I told you about, Wakatoshi!”

Ushijima nodded, and offered a small attempt at a smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too!” Shirofuku replied before turning to Satori. “Aye, don’t want to make shit weird, but I feel like if you’re telling a friend about me I ought to inform you I’m aro-ace, so like, my guy, don’t go crushing on me.”

Satori gasped and bounced excitedly. “Oh my god, I’m _greyro-greyace_!” He punched Ushijima’s arm enthusiastically. “What are the _odds_?”

She grinned. “Dude, that’s fuckin awesome?”

They reached out their hands to each other, dramatically touching fingertips.

“It’s like…you’re the platonic soulmate I’ve been searching my whole life for, Shirofuku-chan.”

“I…feel the same,” she replied through a fake sniff. “Oh! I feel so rude. Shirofuku Yukie, freshman! And you are?”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, freshman,” Ushijima replied.

Yukie’s face fell. “Ushijima…Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima nodded.

“From Shiratorizawa?”

He nodded again.

“Ah, fucking hell. You mean you’re _that_ Tendou Satori? The freaky Guess Monster dude?”

Satori felt like the floor was just ripped out from under him, and he nodded, feeling sick to his stomach.

“I gotta go get my friend out of here. You,” she said, pointing to Ushijima, “caused my team so many problems when you overtook the place of the number three ace of Japan, you know that, kid? Sorry, Tendou-san. Gotta get Bokuto outta here.”

“Bokuto?” he repeated. “I don’t even know who that is.” But she was gone. “Ah, damn. I think I just lost my new friend.” He slumped against Ushijima.

“She called you ‘freaky Guess Monster dude’. I don’t know if I like her very much,” Ushijima decided, patting Satori’s head.

“I’m going to get drunk and make _new friends_ ,” Satori resolved. “Let’s go!”

 

Five drinks and many chats later, Satori found himself sitting in a circle for spin-the-bottle. He figured that it wouldn’t hurt to give the bottle one spin, so he took his seat and waited for his turn. Ushijima was sipping a bottle of water, standing a little ways off. He hadn’t drunk any alcohol, but Satori wasn’t surprised.

Satori may have imagined the way Ushijima went rigid when the bottle was spun to Satori and he was kissed by a girl (a girl who was definitely gay, and she even said so once they parted from the awkward encounter).

“Me too,” he said with a laugh, probably too loudly.

She smiled and shouted over the music and chatter, “Is that your boyfriend over there, then? I notice you two keep ogling each other!”

Satori shook his head. “That’s my roommate and best friend!”

She nodded and smirked, clearly unbelieving. “Take your turn!”

Fate either was on his side, or terribly against him.

He spun the bottle, getting a little dizzy as he watched it go. It slowed, and he wondered if his guess block skills applied to watching an empty cola bottle spin on the pavement. His eyes flicked up as he wondered where it would land, but then…it was between two people. Not pointing at anyone in the circle.

No, instead, it was pointing at Ushijima.

Satori was going to fight himself in the morning, sure, but in his drunken state, high on the excitement of not being treated like an outcast, he waved Ushijima over.

“Wakatoshi- _kun_ ~!” he cried. “The universe has made a decision on our behalves!”

“Hm?” Ushijima glanced at the bottle pointed at him, and his eyes widened. “Oh.”

“C’mere, Wakkun,” Satori slurred. “The bottle chooses what it wants.”

Ushijima rolled his eyes a little and knelt in front of Satori. “How drunk are you, Satori?”

Satori pouted and stuck out his lower lip. “ _Wakatoshi-kun_ , please?” He would later cringe remembering how desperate that sounded.

But desperate or not, Ushijima put a finger under Satori’s chin to tilt up his head. “Satori, are you sure?”

“So sure,” Satori insisted, pretty sure he was going to combust at the contact.

Ushijima pulled him forward for a gentle kiss, then pulled away just as fast. “How drunk are you?” he asked again.

“Five drinks?” Satori guessed.

Ushijima pinched the bridge of his nose (not that Satori would remember the exasperation later) and offered his hand. “We should go home.”

 _Home_ , Satori thought, oddly giddy. He took Ushijima’s hand. “Okay, _Wakkun_ ~!”

The girl from earlier shot a knowing glance, and Satori stuck out his tongue at her. She laughed, and he hoped they would have a class together, because she seemed like fun.

Once they took a few steps, Satori lost his balance and bumped into Ushijima. “Whoop! Sorry, _Wakatoshi-kun_!”

“It’s alright. Please, just be careful,” Ushijima replied, tightening his grip on Satori’s hand.

Satori leaned against his best friend for support, happiness flooding through him as he thought about their connected hands. Most of the time, his (no longer quite so) newly developed romantic feelings were a pain in the ass, but right then, he was too drunk to be bothered. He was high on the skin contact, relishing the closeness.

Besides, he _kissed_ Ushijima. _I kissed Wakatoshi-kun~._ He hummed happily to himself and nuzzled even closer to his friend. Ushijima staggered in response before giving an awkward cough.

“Satori, are you alright?”

“I’m _great_ , Wakatoshi-kun,” he promised, swinging their linked hands. “Are we almost home?”

“This is our building,” Ushijima confirmed, leading him the right way.

 _I kissed Wakatoshi-kun_ , Satori remembered again as they stumbled into the elevator. _I kissed Wakatoshi-kun~!_

He paused when he realized he didn’t even really remember the feeling of the kiss.

“Hmm…”

“Satori?” Ushijima glanced over at him nervously. “Are you alright?”

“Can I try something, _Wakkun_ ~?” he requested, turning to face Ushijima and bracing his hands on his shoulders.

“Uh?” was the only eloquent response he got.

“I mean, can I try kissing you again, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“You’re drunk, Satori,” Ushijima replied bluntly. “If you are going to kiss me outside of a party game, I would very much prefer that you be coherent enough to remember it.”

Satori pouted, but when the elevator stopped, he stumbled forward into Ushijima’s arms. It was warm and cozy, and his drunk brain gave up on consciousness.

He wouldn’t remember any of that in the morning. He definitely wouldn’t remember that Ushijima carried him into their apartment. He wouldn’t remember being tucked in, or the glass of water placed on his bedside table.

 

When Satori woke up, he was nauseous with a splitting migraine. It was the worst thing in the entire world. He rolled out of bed in search of water and aspirin, surprised to find both already on his bedside table. He quickly took the painkillers and downed the water.

_Wakatoshi-kun, what an angel._

He walked out of his room to find Ushijima on the couch, looking at something on his phone.

“Morning,” Satori greeted, his voice raw from a combination of sleep and dehydration.

“Drink plenty of water today, Satori,” Ushijima replied without looking up. “So much alcohol is hard on the body.”

“Of course, Ushijima-sama,” Satori giggled with a bow. “Man, I don’t even remember last night. Have you made coffee yet?” He continued his saunter to the kitchen.

“No, I wasn’t sure which flavor you wanted,” Ushijima explained, standing to join him. “I understand that smells and flavors can make hangovers sensitive?”

“Huh.” Satori smelled the different bags of coffee before settling on the one that didn’t make him want to vomit. “This one.”

Ushijima nodded and took the bag, starting to prepare the coffee maker. “Do you want breakfast?”

Satori shook his head firmly. “I can’t even think about food right now without feeling sick.”

“Alright. Just make sure you eat something today. I know your appetite is small, but it’s important to take care of yourself.”

Satori hopped up on the counter, sort of living for this side of Ushijima. He’d always been the kind of guy to take care of his friends like that, but to be the complete center of his attention… Satori almost wanted to feel hungover more often.

“What exactly _do_ you remember from last night?” Ushijima pondered.

Satori shrugged. “Drinking?”

“So, you don’t remember playing a…game with some of the others?”

He shook his head. “Not really?”

“Hm.” Ushijima continued moving around the kitchen, making himself some toast before heading back to the living room.

It was an unfamiliar sort of tension that Satori didn’t recognize. He wasn’t sure what Ushijima was like when angry, annoyed, or disappointed, but he always figured Ushijima would tell him if something was wrong.

“Did I do something, Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima looked up at him from the couch. “Nothing wrong.”

“But I did do something,” Satori gathered, sitting next to his best friend. “C’mon, Wakatoshi-kun. We’re best friends! You can tell me anything.”

“You played spin the bottle, that’s all.”

Satori frowned. “And that bothered you?”

“No, of course not. It’s just a game, and you can kiss whoever you want.”

“Then, what’s the problem?” he pressed, scooting closer.

“No problem,” Ushijima insisted. “The bottle spun to me instead of someone in the circle.”

Satori’s mouth fell open. “I kissed you?”

Ushijima nodded, staring intently at his coffee cup. “I think I technically kissed you.”

“I can’t believe I was too drunk to remember that.” He slumped back against the couch. “I’m sorry, Wakatoshi-kun. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Ushijima shrugged. “It was fine. I already said you didn’t do anything wrong. Besides, you and Semi kiss sometimes, don’t you? So, it’s a normal thing for friends to do?”

“Ah, yes, platonic kissing is a thing,” Satori agreed. He figured to leave out the fact that he didn’t _want_ to only kiss Ushijima in platonic ways. “Well, as long as you didn’t have a problem with it, I guess?”

Ushijima shook his head. “It was fine.”

“Was I any good?” Satori teased.

“It was fine,” Ushijima repeated again, this time with a teasing smirk.

“Hah?! Only fine?” Satori gasped. “Come here, I’ll kiss you again right now! _Fine_ , ha!”

Ushijima only chuckled and stood. “I think that the coffee is ready.”

 _I can’t believe I kissed him while drunk. I am_ so _going to find a way to fight my drunk self._

“It didn’t exactly last long enough to be anything other than fine,” Ushijima said suddenly, handing Satori a steaming mug of coffee. “So, it could have been terrible.”

Satori glared as he sipped the coffee. “You used to be nice, Wakatoshi-kun, but since we moved in together, I’ve found you have a mean, teasing streak.”

“I can stop if it genuinely upsets you,” Ushijima replied earnestly.

 _I am so gay._ “I love it, Wakatoshi-kun,” he blurted out. Heat spread throughout his face, and he knew it wasn’t just from the coffee. “I just mean – it’s nice! It’s nice being the person you tease, because I know you don’t tease just anyone.”

“It’s true,” Ushijima agreed. “It’s really only fun to tease you.”

“Well, I may have to step up how much I tease you, then,” Satori resolved. “It’s only fair.”

“I don’t mind if you want to prove that you’re a better-than-fine kisser,” Ushijima confessed, “but you have to brush your teeth first. You reek of alcohol.”

Satori gasped and watched his friend walk back to the couch. _He’s way too good at that. I bet Semi’s giving him tips behind my back on how to make fun of me. I hate this. I love it. God, I’m so gay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That would've been such great, effective flirting if they weren't both dense idiots. That's right. Drunk spin the bottle trope. So sue me¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you want to know when this or my other fics are going to be updated, here's my [July updating schedule](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17YybrlDWgymcxNa75n3d6kOjDeqG9W01OfZ216Qvv4A/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's some mentions of a past unrequited UshiOi and I wanted to apologize in advance

“He was totally flirting with you, Satori, you dumbass,” Semi said when Satori told him the story.

“Yeah, but I flirt with _you_ and it doesn’t mean anything,” Satori pointed out.

Semi’s eyes went wide as he stared at the screen. “What?! You bitch! I thought we had something special!”

Satori stuck out his tongue. “Sorry, my heart only belongs to one. Don’t you have a kouhai to seduce or something?”

“Sure, deflect by bringing up Shirabu. Fine. But I will have you know that I am making great progress. I texted him yesterday to call him a brat.”

Satori frowned. “That’s so not how you flirt, Semisemi.”

“It works for us, okay!”

“You might be hurting poor Kenjirou’s feelings!”

“Feelings? Are you sure Shirabu even _has_ those?” Semi scoffed, tossing his hair.

“ _They had an hour-long phone call this morning and Semi cried_ ,” Reon announced in the background.

Semi paled. “Oohira!”

Satori laughed. “I can’t believe you, sometimes, Eita-kun!”

“I didn’t _cry_ ,” he insisted. “I think there’s dust in our new apartment, and I’m allergic to dust!”

“ _I cleaned before we moved our stuff in here, because I know you’re allergic to dust._ ”

“You can’t lie when you live with the _mom friend_ , Semisemi~,” Tendou crooned. “Sorry!”

“Whatever, Satori. At least I don’t live with my gay crush.”

“Ooh, pulling the gay crush card, how _original_ ~.”

“I’m hanging up now.”

Satori stuck out his tongue as Semi’s last sight before the call ended.

 

On Monday, Satori was looking forward to Art History. Not only did he find it interesting, but he was determined to win over Shirofuku Yukie’s hand in friendship. It wasn’t often he found another person on the aroace-spectrum (read: he’d never found someone else in person who was on the aroace-spectrum).

He found a seat towards the back of the room, and after just a couple minutes, the short woman plopped her bag down on the table next to him.

“Listen, Guess Monster freak guy,” she began without looking at him, “this doesn’t mean anything. Your team was a giant pain in my ass in high school, because your Ushiwaka kept my Bo out of the top three aces. But I like that I know someone in this class.” She opened her bag and pulled out a box of Pocky. “Just don’t tell Sensei that I eat in class, and we can get along just fine.”

Satori grinned, staring at the whiteboard ahead of them. “Sure, sure, Shirofuku-san. It means nothing. Just desk buddies. Absolutely.”

“Your smile is creepy.” After a beat, she added, “It’s hella rad. Pocky?”

He plucked a piece from the box. “Thank you, Shirofuku-san.”

She didn’t say anything for the rest of the period, but she didn’t really have to. Satori knew that she was just as thrilled to find someone aroace-spec as he was. He jotted his phone number down on a sticky note and slapped it onto her notebook.

Yukie glared at him while he stood, but he pretended not to notice.

“Just, you know, if you ever wanted to study together or something. Not discuss how confusing the idea of romantic and sexual attraction is. Or how cool volleyball is. Or why we’re taking this class. Or how awesome it is to see your team at Nationals. Or what your favorite anime is–”

“Food Wars.”

He chuckled and shouldered his bag. “Boku no Hero Academia.”

She pursed her lips and stood. “Not bad.”

“But you know,” he continued, “if you ever wanted to talk strictly about class.”

She stood in front of him and looked him in the eye. “Do you like puns?”

“Psh. Everyone knows that the part of our brains that’s meant for sexual attraction was replaced with a pun-generator, Yukie-san.”

Yukie gave just a hint of a grin. “I’ll text you about studying.”

 

Satori knew that he wouldn’t see Ushijima until after volleyball tryouts that evening, so when he got to the apartment, he had some alone time. He wasn’t hungry – he rarely was – but he thought Ushijima might want something to eat when practice finished, so he started on some Hayashi rice. It was just a little something to say _congrats on your first day of school!_ Or, you know, something like that.

He turned on some music and hummed along as he cooked, chopping and stirring and adding seasonings. A part of him was judging himself for being able to cook Ushijima’s favorite meal without a recipe, but the rest of him couldn’t care less. It was normal to know how to make your best friend’s favorite food, right?

Ah, so what if it wasn’t?

He turned off the stove and plated the meal, setting it on the table for when Ushijima got home. Then, he headed for his room to grab his sketchbook. On the way out, when he passed Ushijima’s room, something caught his eye. He pushed open the door, curiosity getting the best of him.

Sure enough, there was the sketch that he’d let Ushijima keep, the one of the little smile.

Satori felt a grin tug at his lips. He was glad that Ushijima seemed to like the sketch, that he wasn’t creeped out by Satori drawing him so much. Then again, as far as Ushijima knew, Satori had never had a crush in his life, so he probably wouldn’t think anything of it. He was kind of glad for that.

He pulled the door mostly closed again before heading to the living room. It was just in time to hear the front door unlock.

“Wakatoshi-kun~!” he cheered, running to hug him in greeting. “How were volleyball tryouts, Miracle Boy?!”

Immediately, he knew something was wrong. Ushijima’s energy was all off, his eyes were dull, and he didn’t have the usual post-volleyball practice afterglow. He loosely hugged Satori back.

“Wakatoshi-kun,” he whispered, pulling back to hold his face. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Ushijima refused to meet his eyes, another unusual thing. “I am not sure anyone on the team really…likes me.”

Satori frowned. “Hah? But they’re on a team with _Ushijima Wakatoshi_! Don’t they know how lucky they are to play on the same court as you?!”

“That’s the trouble; they do.”

“What do you mean?”

Ushijima glanced at Satori’s face. “Sawamura and Sugawara from Karasuno. Bokuto from Fukurodani – the one who I kept from being a Top Three ace spiker?”

Tendou pursed his lips but nodded. “Go on?”

“Kuroo from Nekoma is just very close with Bokuto and the glasses guy from Karasuno.”

Tendou gagged. “Ugh, the _normal guy_.”

“He wasn’t so normal, Satori. He managed to block one of my spikes.”

“Yeah, well, _whatever_.” He searched Ushijima’s eyes. “Why do I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me?”

“Oikawa Tooru.”

Satori’s shoulders dropped. “Ah, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Ushijima sniffed and turned his eyes away again. “It doesn’t matter. We’re on a team now. We’ll have to learn to get along.”

Satori knew that it mattered, he knew how _much_ it mattered, but he knew not to say anything.

_“Hey, Wakatoshi-kun, how come you’re always buggin’ Oikawa-san about not comin’ to Shiratorizawa? Is he really that good a setter?”_

_Ushijima hardly even looked up. “He’s incredibly talented, and I think that he would have grown into his full potential here. At Aoba Johsai, he will grow stagnant. No one there is on his level.”_

_Satori laughed. “Wow, Wakatoshi-kun! You sure think highly of him! I’ve never heard you admire anyone so much! Hey, why’re ya blushing?”_

_Ushijima stared harder at his homework. “I am not.”_

_“Oh my god, you_ like _him!”_

_“I – I don’t know what you mean, Tendou.”_

_“You so like him! That’s so cute, Wakatoshi-kun! You’ve got a little crush on Seijoh’s setter!”_

He ran a thumb over Ushijima’s cheekbone. “I made your favorite for dinner.”

Ushijima then did the unexpected. He pulled Satori into another hug, tighter this time. He buried his face in Satori’s shoulder, and he trembled ever so slightly in Satori’s arms.

“Ah, Wakatoshi-kun.” Satori ran a hand through Ushijima’s hair. He was no good at providing comfort, but he’d do anything for Ushijima. “You don’t still like him, do you?”

“No,” Ushijima mumbled into Satori’s shirt. “I like someone else. It’s been years, Satori.”

“When did you start liking someone new?” Satori laughed nervously.

“I don’t know.” After a beat, “Maybe I do have some residual romantic affections for Oikawa.”

Satori’s chest constricted. “Ah. I wish I knew what to say, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“It’s okay that you don’t understand. I know you’re not familiar with a crush, much less an unrequited one.”

Satori chewed his lip, but he stayed silent on the matter. “Let’s get some dinner into you. Then, you can have all the hugs you want.” He pulled back and wrinkled his nose. “Actually, shower first, then cuddles.”

Ushijima cracked a tiny smile. “Can I see what you’ve been working on recently while we cuddle? Your art relaxes me.”

Satori beamed at him. “Of course, Wakatoshi-kun!”

 

 

The week was mostly without incident, until Satori had to go to his first art club meeting on Thursday. It was fun, _so much fun_ , and he got Yukie to come with him, which was awesome! But when he got home, he noticed Ushijima’s shoes already by the door.

_Hm. Maybe practice let out early?_

Satori stepped into their shared apartment, finding Ushijima laying face down on the couch. This was probably the closest to sulking he’d ever seen from his best friend.

“Wakatoshi-kun?”

Ushijima lifted his head. “They all hate me, Satori.”

Satori dropped to his knees by Ushijima’s head and cupped his face in his hands. “What’s this? My Wakatoshi is lacking self-confidence?”

“You know there’s nothing I hate more than baseless self-confidence, Satori, and in this situation, that is exactly what it would be.”

“I’m going with you tomorrow, and you can’t change my mind.”

Ushijima nodded, still not meeting Satori’s eyes. “Okay.”

“Hey.” He moved so his face was in Ushijima’s line of vision. “I love you, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“You – you do?”

 _Shit, that sounds like a confession._ “Of course, silly!” he recovered quickly. “You’re my best friend, so of course I love you.” He kissed Ushijima’s forehead. “And I’m going to gut Oikawa Tooru if he gets you this close to tears one more time, I swear to god.”

 

“Wakatoshi-kun, do you think I’ll be able to stay and watch the whole practice?” Satori asked, skipping by Ushijima’s side.

“That’s not up to me, Satori, but we can ask the captain,” Wakatoshi replied. He stopped, so Satori looked to see what stopped him.

“Hi, Ushijima-san,” a woman greeted, skirting past them.

“Hello, Shimizu-san,” Ushijima said, effectively stopping her. “Satori, this is our team manager.”

She turned and gave an awkward smile. Satori swore he knew her… Glasses, dark hair, pretty face…

“ _Oh~_ , I know her! The old Karasuno manager, right?” he guessed

“That-that’s me,” she confirmed. “Hello, Tendou-san. You’re not playing anymore?”

He shook his head. “No, I decided it just wasn’t a long-term thing for me!”

“Shame. You were very good.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Ah, you only think so because I was backed by this guy!”

“That’s not true, Satori,” Ushijima argued. “You were very talented.”

“You _flatter_ me, Wakatoshi-kun!”

“I’m sure if you wanted to watch practice, that could be arranged,” Shimizu interrupted. “Come on. I’ll talk to the captain for you, if you’d like.”

“Thank you, Shimi _zu_!” He latched onto Ushijima’s arm. “Let’s go!”

She gave him a pensive look before turning to lead them into the gym.

“I will introduce you to our captain,” Ushijima said, pulling him over to a man standing to the side. “Tsukishima-san?”

The man turned and grinned at them. “Ushijima-kun, I’ve told you, you can just call me Akiteru! What can I do for you?”

“This is Tendou Satori,” Ushijima said, pushing Satori forward. “He was wondering if he could watch today’s practice.”

Satori smiled and slung his arm over Ushijima’s shoulders. “Just wanted to see my best friend in action again! We were on a team together in high school–”

“I saw your match,” Akiteru interrupted. “My little brother is on Karasuno. It’s alright if you want to stay, Tendou-kun; just sit over with Kiyoko-chan, our manager. I let my friend watch our practices sometimes too, so it’s only fair to allow the same for my team.”

“Which one was your brother?” Satori asked as Ushijima made his way to the court to warm up.

Akiteru laughed and scratched his head. “You should know him, Tendou-kun. He’s the only one who blocked Ushijima-kun’s spike.”

Satori gaped at him. How was this guy – who seemed nice and soft – related to the annoying, normal dickwad of Karasuno?

“Yeah,” Akiteru laughed, “he’s pretty great. Although I’m sure you got to witness his _charm_ firsthand, right?”

“You have no idea…” Satori muttered.

Akiteru shook his head, but froze. “What the–? I’m sorry, excuse me, Tendou-kun, I have to go check on Bokuto-kun.”

“Which one’s Bokuto?” Satori asked, turning around.

“The one Kiyoko-chan is dragging across the floor?”

Satori was once again left speechless. So _that_ was Yukie’s old teammate, then? He was huge, but he seemed a little…underwhelming? _No wonder my Wakatoshi beat him for the number three ace._

 

Satori watched as the rest of the team got hyped up over some party and doing their homework, and Ushijima stood awkwardly to the side. He was _this close_ to fighting someone, until Akiteru put his hand on Ushijima’s shoulder.

“You’re more than welcome to join us as well, Ushijima-kun!” he said in that genuine cheery voice of his. _How is he related to the normal guy?_ “Wouldn’t be a party without the whole team there, you know.”

“Thank you for inviting me, Tsukishima-san, but–”

“Waka _toshi_ -kun,” Satori interrupted, walking to his side. “You should go! You’re never going to get to know and befriend your teammates if you’re hiding in our apartment all season!”

Akiteru nodded. “Tendou-kun is right. I know you feel ostracized, so maybe participating in team activities will help! Plus, it’s only been a week. Give it time; old rivalries will subside.”

“How can you be sure?” Ushijima mumbled, looking away.

Akiteru smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “Our libero? Fujimoto-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s one of my best friends, but he used to be on Aoba Johsai while I was at Karasuno. You can imagine how much we disliked each other, coming from powerhouses in a prefecture as small as Miyagi.”

Ushijima nodded.

“It took us about a month to become friends, but we’re friends now, aren’t we?”

Ushijima nodded again.

“Then give it time,” Akiteru repeated. “You can bring Tendou-kun with you, if that makes you feel any more comfortable.”

Ushijima looked at Satori questioningly.

“I’d be glad to go! If Bokuto-san’s goin’, Shirofuku-san will probably be there! Plus,” Satori added, nudging Ushijima with his elbow, “I like hangin’ out with this guy.”

“We should go home and do our homework, first,” Ushijima said. “But…if Satori will come, then I’d be happy to go.”

“I’m glad to hear it! Oh, my friend will be there too!” Akiteru said, like he was just remembering. “I’ll have to introduce you to him if I see you. Well, I won’t keep you any longer. See you later, Ushijima-kun, Tendou-kun!”

“I bet you five thousand yen that Akiteru-san’s _friend_ is the guy he likes,” Satori whispered once Akiteru was out of earshot.

Ushijima coughed and looked away. “Satori, you shouldn’t speculate like that about people you don’t know.”

“Pfft,” Satori snorted, “look me in the eye and tell me you don’t think he’s a twink.”

“You’re a twink,” someone said behind him.

“ _You’re_ a twink,” he said, spinning to face whoever it was. Oh. Gross. Sugawara. “Oh, you really are.”

“And you aren’t?” Sugawara challenged, tilting his head in a way that looked innocent but felt like a challenge.

“Touché,” Satori conceded, narrowing his eyes.

“Excuse us,” Sawamura said, gently pulling Sugawara away.

“My apologies,” Ushijima sighed, bowing.

“Tendou-san, are you considering joining the team as well?” Sawamura asked.

“Ah, no, just here to support Wakatoshi-kun!” Satori said, slinging an arm around Ushijima.

“Well, we’re happy to have you, regardless. Ushijima-san, I noticed that you weren’t with the rest of us when it was brought up, but there’s a party tonight at Akiteru-san’s, if you want to come with us,” Sawamura mentioned, looking up at Ushijima hopefully.

Ushijima stiffened under Satori’s arm. “I – I would like that very much, Sawamura-san.” He bowed again, like he wasn’t sure what else to do.”

“I’ll see you there, then! You’re welcome to come as well, Tendou-san!” Sawamura called over his shoulder as he and Sugawara walked away.

Satori pulled Ushijima out of the gym before punching his rock-solid arm. “You told me that they were _all_ mean, Wakatoshi-kun! Sawamura-san and Akiteru-san seem to like you just fine!”

Ushijima’s ears turned red, and he looked to the side. “Well, it helped that today, Oikawa was working with Bokuto-san.”

“You and Sugawara-san seem to work together well enough,” Satori observed.

Ushijima nodded. “It…was an honor to work with him. He’s a competent setter.”

“C’mon. Let’s go find you somethin’ cute to wear so that you can rub it in Oikawa’s face that he never got with this, alright?”

Ushijima shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. “Alright.”

 

“No, the _skinny jeans_ ,” Satori demanded. Honestly, he was probably the world’s best best friend, sacrificing his sanity just so Ushijima could look good in front of Oikawa like this.

Ushijima held up a pair of black skinny jeans. “These?”

Satori clapped. “Yes!!” He sifted through Ushijima’s closet until he found a tight-fitting grey t-shirt. “And _this_!”

Ushijima pulled off the shirt he was wearing, and Satori snapped his eyes away. When did they get so comfortable with each other?

“I really don’t think this is necessary, Satori,” Ushijima admitted, smoothing out the shirt. “But, do _you_ think it looks alright?”

Satori looked at him again and took in the sight: Ushijima Wakatoshi in skintight clothes, hair slightly disheveled from practice and changing. He wasn’t even a _snack_ ; no, he was a full meal. Satori was going to suffer tonight, but it was so worth it.

“You look so hot, Wakatoshi-kun!” Satori blurted out.

Ushijima averted his eyes as the tips of his ears turned pink. “Thank you.”

“Now, um, if you’ll excuse me, I have to run to the bathroom, and then we can go!”

As soon as Satori was in the bathroom, he pulled out his phone to text Semi.

 

 **Monster:** lkadhgajjdklsajf;eiuhfd Semisemi I’m SUFERING

 **Semisemi:** what did ushi do this time

 **Monster:** he’s wearing skinny jeans and a tight fitted grey t so that he can rub it in oikawas face that hes hot or smth

 **Semisemi:** why does this sound like your idea

 **Monster:** becaUSE IT WAS

 **Semisemi:** you do this to yourself

 **Monster:** I don’t know what I’m doing ive literally never had a crush before in my life

 **Semisemi:** you are doing fine. leave me alone

 **Monster:** :(

 **Semisemi:** and you’d better fduckign come visit me this weekend fuck for brains

 **Monster:** :D

 

Satori himself was opting for a simple black sweater and to pull his slightly-too-short hair into a messy ponytail. He was pretty sure he didn’t look anything special, but with the touch of his hair thrown in, Ushijima did a double-take before they left. But, he was probably just surprised, so Satori ignored it.

As they walked, Ushijima turned to him. “Satori?”

“ _Y_ es, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Tell me about what you’re expecting to see from the fourth season of _Boku no Hero Academia_.”

Satori squealed with excitement. “Seriously? Where’d this come from?”

“I like hearing you talk about the things you enjoy.”

Satori preened at that. “Well, you know I’ll talk your ear off any time you like! So, _obviously_ we’re going to finally meet Eri, since the Overwatch arc should be coming up…”

He rambled on, skipping and making wide gestures with his hands, apologizing every time he almost accidentally backhanded Ushijima in the face (though with a jaw like that, Satori would’ve been the one who suffered). Ushijima, ever the engaged listener, occasionally asked questions whenever Satori mentioned a character he recognized.

“This will be a difficult season for – hmm – the one who goes through solid objects? Lemillion?”

Satori stopped mid-rant and choked out a sob. “ _Togata Mirio_ ,” he whimpered, burying his face in his hands. “Oh, no, you’re _right_ , Wakatoshi-kun! I push that out of my memory, usually.”

“Oh,” Ushijima said, stopping to look at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset–”

“No, it’s okay!” Satori assured him, waving his hands in front of his face. “I’m okay! I just get really emotional thinking about it.”

“Sorry,” Ushijima repeated, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Satori sighed and looped their arms together. “I’ll have to face it eventually, I guess. You know what I don’t have to face? Best Jeanist’s status of life.”

Ushijima nodded sagely. “It is completely plausible that he is alive. His death was never confirmed.”

“Exactly!” Satori cheered. “You _do_ listen when I talk!”

“Of course I do,” Ushijima said, brow furrowing. “I already told you that I like hearing you talk.”

“I know,” Satori sighed, leaning against him. “But after so long of having people not listen to me, you have to understand my surprise when you always do!”

“I always will,” Ushijima promised. “And I believe this is Tsukishima-san’s home.”

“Don’tcha ever feel weird calling him _Tsukishima-san_?” Satori asked. “Because of his little brother and all that?”

Ushijima shrugged. “I don’t see why it should.”

“Well, he does want you to call him Akiteru,” he added gently. “You shouldn’t ignore the request.”

Ushijima’s cheeks turned pink. “It feels too personal for someone I’ve hardly known a week.”

“Or, it’s because he’s officially on a team with people who played with his baby brother and he knows it can be weird to call two people by the same name.” Satori hummed. “Or, he might just prefer it!”

“I will strive to call him by the name he prefers,” Ushijima resolved. “I should apologize.”

“Oh, no, Wakatoshi-kun, I think he understands,” Satori assured him. “He didn’t seem upset about it.”

“Still, I should apologize,” Ushijima insisted. “Help me find him, please?”

Satori’s eyes softened. “Of course, Wakatoshi-kun.”

They walked through the open apartment door, immediately hit with loud chatter, blasting music, and the smells of cheap takeout. Ushijima seemed to tense, so Satori brushed their hands together and smiled up at him. It wasn’t exactly his scene either, but he was a little better at adjusting.

“There he is,” Satori said, nudging Ushijima towards Akiteru.

Ushijima nodded, heading in that direction with Satori close behind. “Akiteru-san!” he called.

Akiteru stopped mid-sentence. “Oh, Ushijima-kun, Tendou-kun! You came!” He grinned and waved them over. “Ushijima-kun, I was surprised, you got my name right this time,” he teased lightly.

Ushijima bowed. “I apologize for not using it sooner due to habits of referring to most people by their family names.”

Akiteru gave a good-natured laugh and shook his head. “That’s alright; I understand. I don’t mind it; however, when Daichi-kun and Suga-kun hear _Tsukishima_ , they both look confused, so I figured it was easier this way.”

“You tell everyone to call you Akiteru.” A short guy who Satori hadn’t noticed smiled up at Akiteru, laughter in his eyes. “I think you just prefer to be on a first-name basis with people.”

A light blush dusted Akiteru’s cheeks. He cleared his throat. “Uh, this is my friend, Udai Tenma. Tenma, my teammate and his friend.”

 _He’s so cute,_ Satori thought to himself, extending a hand to Udai. _I want to ruffle his curly hair!_

“Nice to meet you, Udai-san,” Ushijima said, shaking his hand next. “Akiteru-san has mentioned you.”

“Yeah?” Udai said, looking back up at Akiteru. “Well, I hope it’s all good things.”

“Definitely!” Akiteru assured him. “All good!”

Satori looked at Ushijima knowingly, who just looked confused. _Ah, Wakatoshi-kun._

“You were Karasuno’s Little Giant, weren’t you, Udai-san?” Ushijima asked.

“Yes,” Udai confirmed, scratching the back of his neck.

“You were very good; I watched a couple of your games when I was in junior high,” Ushijima said. “What do you do now?”

“I just finished a photography major, actually,” Udai said, smiling weakly. “That probably doesn’t sound so cool, though, huh?”

Ushijima just looked at Satori.

“I’m an art major,” Satori blurted out, as if somehow that was asked of him. “I – uh – used to play in high school too. Middle blocker.”

Udai smiled. “You two are Shiratorizawa, right?”

Satori nodded. “Yeah! Wakatoshi-kun was our ace, and well! We were almost undefeatable.”

“And you’re not playing anymore?”

Satori shook his head. “It was a really good place to be when I was younger, and through high school, but I really just…wanted to do something where I would be able to just be myself. Not the Guess Monster or anything like that. Plus, I really enjoy drawing, so.”

Udai smiled at him. “I definitely understand that feeling. Now, if I can just get Akiteru to stop trying to drag me into practice…” he teased.

Akiteru flushed red. “Just for fun!” he insisted. “Why don’t you guys go and see who else from the team is here? I still have to introduce Tenma to some others.”

Once they walked away, Satori laughed. “I told you he had a crush on him.”

“Hm? Akiteru-san and Udai-san? How can you tell?”

“I’m very insightful, Wakatoshi-kun,” Satori joked. “The way Akiteru acts around him, it just…reminds me of something.”

Ushijima hummed, eyes narrowed like he was thinking about something.

“Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Are you sure you recognize romantic attraction?”

“Because I’m greyro?”

“No,” Ushijima said. “Because you’ve never noticed when people have liked _you_.”

“Wha–?” Satori gasped. “I mean…I hardly think anyone’s ever liked me! But even if they had, it’s harder to tell when it’s about you, isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Ushijima said, but he still looked like he was thinking something.

“Why, what’s up, Wakatoshi?”

Ushijima just shook his head. “You are aware that Semi used to like you, right?”

Satori’s eyes widened. “Hah?”

“And so did Goshiki-kun, however I believe that Goshiki-kun may have liked all of us third-years for a time,” Ushijima added.

“Why are you telling me this?” Satori asked, giving an uncomfortable laugh.

Ushijima shook his head again. “I don’t know. Never mind.”

 _Odd_ , Satori thought, but he knew Ushijima wasn’t going to say any more on it until he could do so as well as he wanted to. He would just have to be patient.

“There’s your friend, Shirofuku-san,” Ushijima said, pointing behind Satori.

Satori turned to see Shirofuku and Shimizu drunkenly dancing and talking about something. “Yeah…she looks preoccupied, though. I’m probably…not gonna say anything.”

“Alright.”

When Satori turned again, it was to a fuming Oikawa.

“Well, look who’s here~,” Satori sang, leaning forward. “ _Oi_ kawa Tooru~.”

Oikawa sneered at him. “I see Ushiwaka brought his guard dog.”

“Please, don’t talk about him like that,” Ushijima sighed.

“ _Oh_ , after everything you’ve ever said about my Iwa-chan, I think you can stand to hear a thing or two about your pet monster, Ushiwaka.” Oikawa stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. “You know, it’s such… _bullshit_ that you’re here, and Iwa-chan _isn’t_! Just because we’re on a team doesn’t mean we’re getting along, you hear me, Bastard Ushiwaka?”

“I am not asking you to like me, Oikawa,” Ushijima replied evenly.

Oikawa scoffed. “You must think _so highly_ of yourself, acting like the bigger person! Like you didn’t spend all of junior high and high school up on your high horse, talking shit about anyone you deemed _beneath you_ , like you didn’t undermine my entire team, like you–!”

Satori grinned and tilted his head. “You should stop saying these things, Oikawa.”

“Stop,” Ushijima said. “It’s not worth it. Clearly, he is drunk.”

“I most _certainly_ am not!” Oikawa shouted.

“So, why _isn’t_ your precious Iwa-chan here?” Satori questioned. “Too sick of cleaning up after you your whole lives?”

“Don’t you _fucking_ bring him into–!”

“Ushijima-san, you came!” Sawamura called, slinging an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. “I’m so glad you and Tendou-san could make it. I hope you’re enjoying yourself!”

Satori was so startled by the sudden friendliness, he wasn’t even sure what to say.

“I hope Oikawa hasn’t been giving you trouble…or vice versa,” Sawamura said, still creepily cheery.

“No, Sawamura-san,” Ushijima assured him. “He has yet to say anything about me that isn’t true.”

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Satori protested.

“Well, in any case.” Sawamura’s cheerfulness was suddenly replaced with a demon aura. “I recommend that the two of you sort out whatever longtime drama is between you, or else Bokuto will certainly be our ace and Suga our starting setter while the two of you are benched. Got it?” And the smile returned, just like that.

A chill went down Satori’s spine. _And I thought_ I _was scary…_

“Walk with me, Oikawa!” And just like that, Sawamura and Oikawa were gone.

“I finally understand why Karasuno called him the team dad,” Ushijima said, watching them go.

Satori was startled, then shrieked a laugh. “Oh my god, you’re right, Wakatoshi-kun! Ha! He’s totally a dad!”

Ushijima gave a half-smile, and Satori melted. _I’m so gay, so in love._

 

Satori didn’t drink that night (obviously, neither did Ushijima), which turned out to be good, since the other first-years on the team (plus Shirofuku) were all completely plastered and in need of a closer place to stay. Even Oikawa was too wasted to put up much of a fight.

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa said, “if anyone finds out that I stayed with you…I’ll die of humiliation!”

“Get over it, Onikawa,” Satori groaned. “Wakatoshi-kun has never done anything wrong in his life!”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Ushijima argued.

“You’re _perfect_!”

“Satori…”

“An _angel_!”

“How _drunk_ are you?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head.

“He is always like this,” Ushijima said gravely.

“I am _not_ ,” Satori whined. Then, he backtracked. “Wait, yes I am. You’re perfect; I have no reason not to be like this!”

Ushijima huffed what could almost be considered a laugh before leading the way to their apartment.

Suga tucked himself in on the couch. Shirofuku, Bokuto, Sawamura, and Shimizu all collapsed on the floor, using each other as pillows. Satori did the decent thing and draped a blanket over them all. Kuroo and Oikawa stumbled around sleepily, looking aimlessly for somewhere to crash.

“Kuroo-san, you can take my bed,” Satori offered. “We really need to get guest futons, huh, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Thanks,” Kuroo slurred, stumbling down the hall.

“Bathroom?” Oikawa asked weakly.

Ushijima led him to the right door, a hand on his arm to keep him from falling. Satori wanted to bash his own head in at the sight.

Ushijima was so…nice. He admired Oikawa, and never let his shitty personality tarnish his view of him, which just…really. Satori didn’t get it. Sure, he could admit that maybe some of the things Ushijima said to Oikawa in high school were a little…blunt and downright mean. But Oikawa said things to be vindictive, which just felt _different_ from Ushijima’s occasionally naïve honesty.

Maybe Satori was just a protective best friend, and maybe he was a little jealous that Ushijima still had some feelings for Oikawa after all this time. He didn’t feel like unpacking all of it, though, so he just crawled into Ushijima’s bed and hoped that this sleeping arrangement would be fine.

Ushijima didn’t get there until about half an hour later (probably keeping Oikawa from choking on his own vomit). When he did, he sank into the bed and sighed. Satori opened his arms, and Ushijima made himself comfortable in the embrace.

 _Yeah,_ Satori thought to himself, _I’m okay with this. It’s okay if we’re always friends. I like this._

He repeated it to himself like a mantra until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this chapter is short just take it i still like it and i didn't wanna add more to it

Watching anime at Semi’s and Oohira’s wasn’t much different from watching it at home. The main thing was instead of curled up against Ushijima’s side, Satori was laying with his head on Oohira’s lap, Semi laying on his chest.

“What’s this one called?” Oohira asked, pulling up the search bar on the TV.

“Bungo Stray Dogs,” Satori said. “You have to meet my husband, Dazai.”

Semi snorted. “You’re gonna make us finish this series, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

There was something comforting and relieving about being there. Satori felt emotionally drained from the previous night. He’d hardly slept – not that he had the easiest time on a good night, but there had been a lot to unpack last night.

“How long are you staying?” Semi asked, craning his neck to try and make eye contact.

“Three episodes,” Satori decided. “Wakatoshi-kun and I are going to do some grocery shopping, but first he was going out for lunch with Sakusa-kun.”

“Oh, yeah,” Oohira said, “must be nice to be closer to him now that we’re in Tokyo, huh?”

Satori nodded. “He was really excited! You should’ve seen it! He did that little half smile–”

“So, you’re jealous of Oikawa, who never stood a chance at a successful relationship, but not of a cute boy who actually likes Ushijima’s presence?” Semi mused.

“Wha–? Come _on_! First of all, you know it’s not like that. And secondly, even if it was, I’d be happy for them! It would mean more Sakusa time! Ushijima’s always hogging him. At least if he was at our apartment on the weekends I might get to steal some late night conversation.”

“How’s that going for you, by the way?” Reon asked. “Dating Ushijima?”

“I’m still not dating him.”

“Well, I’m rooting for you,” Reon said kindly. “Even if you’re both idiots who have probably been in love since second year,” he added, less kindly.

“ _Ha_?”

“If not you, then at least him.”

“You – _no_ , he hasn’t – he still likes Oikawa! Well…he did say he likes someone new, but…”

“It you,” Semi interrupted. “Dumbass.”

Satori laughed awkwardly. “You’re both crazy.”

“Come on. He flirts with you like crazy now that you’re living together, he’s always making heart eyes at you–”

“Wakatoshi doesn’t make _heart eyes_ at anyone,” Satori argued.

Oohira hummed. “He does at you, in his own way. It’s just this soft look on his face, like he’s never seen anything more beautiful.”

“Come on, stop,” Satori begged. “I don’t want to get my hopes up. And besides, I don’t think people are good at knowing when other people like me, because this is the third wild accusation I’ve heard thus far.”

“What? Who else supposedly liked you?” Semi asked, rolling over to rest his chin on Satori’s chest.

“My darling Tsutomu,” Satori listed.

“True,” Oohira confirmed, “because he liked all of our year.”

“And?” Semi prompted.

“You,” Satori scoffed. “Which would basically make me the worst person in the world, you know?”

“Who said that?” Semi laughed.

“Wakatoshi-kun. Last night.” Satori threw an arm over his eyes. “I could barely _sleep_ after everything last night, Semisemi. Too much.”

Semi hummed, then turned back to the TV.

“Wait, that’s it? No extreme denial? I’m surprised at you, Semisemi. Surely this is a good time to tell me you don’t even like me as a friend,” Satori prompted.

“Can we just watch the show, asshole? You’ve been talking over it the whole time.”

 

Satori and Semi sat on a bench in the train station, waiting for Satori’s train to arrive. It was quiet, unusual for the usually bickering friends.

“It was only in first year,” Semi said, finally. “Before you came out, or even knew what the a-spec terminology was.”

Satori sank down. “So, I am the worst person, then.”

“We weren’t even all touchy-feely then, so it’s not like it led me on or anything,” Semi pointed out. “And it’s not like you’re responsible for someone else’s feelings.”

“But an unrequited crush on a close friend–”

“Sucks,” Semi interrupted. “But I got over it. I mean, that’s how people _deal_ with unrequited feelings in the real world. God, you’re acting like I was so in love I got Hanahaki and _died_. I’ve always had a problem with that fic trope.”

“I love a good angsty fic,” Satori pouted.

“But it’s bullshit,” Semi laughed, leaning his head back. “It hurts in the moment, but when you’re in _high school_ especially, you get over it. It feels like the end of the world, and then it isn’t, and life goes on. I mean, it was a _crush_. I wasn’t in love with you.”

Satori sighed and leaned on Semi’s shoulder. “I know.”

Semi ruffled Satori’s hair. “You know, I don’t think your crush on Ushijima is unrequited. Give it time. I think it’ll develop naturally, okay? But let’s be honest: you’re both idiots and I don’t think either of you are ready for a relationship.”

Satori huffed a laugh. “Yeah… you’re probably right, Semisemi! I can’t imagine trying to date while I’m still figuring out what it means for me personally to have a romantic crush!”

“Exactly.” Semi lightly shoved him. “Now, go catch your train, and stop moping.”

 

When Satori opened the door, Ushijima was already inside, working on homework.

“Hey, Wakatoshi-kun, how was lunch with Sakusa-kun?” Satori asked, throwing his keys in the dish.

“It was pleasant.”

“How’s his team looking this year?”

“Satisfactory, as would be expected of a school like Itachiyama.”

“Good to hear! Can’t wait to see how they do at Nationals this year,” Satori said, sitting across from Ushijima. “You know, right now he’s the only of the Top Three who hasn’t graduated, huh? Guess that makes him number one!”

Ushijima almost smiled, and set down his pencil. “He still has to compete with Goshiki-kun, though.”

Satori grinned. “You’re right! Our Tsutomu will crush him!”

Ushijima huffed a laugh and returned to his work. “I informed him of as much.”

“What did he say?”

“He reminded me that not even I could beat him,” Ushijima admitted, “but I don’t think he should underestimate Goshiki-kun.”

“It’s good to see you smiling,” Satori blurted out. “After this week, I mean–”

“I spoke with Oikawa last night,” Ushijima explained, “and we’ve come to an understanding. I feel much better, especially after being with you all last night and seeing a friend this afternoon. I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

Satori shook his head and reached across the table for Ushijima’s hand. “I’ll always worry when I see you less than your usual self, Wakatoshi-kun. Don’t feel guilty for that; it’s my choice to worry over you, and I don’t regret it a single bit!”

A tiny blush spread across Ushijima’s cheekbones. “Well. You should do any homework you didn’t complete last night, Satori.”

Satori squeezed his hand. “Be right back.”

 

Sketching Ushijima was a habit at this point in Satori’s life. He didn’t think it was really such a bad one, anyhow.

There was comforting familiarity in knowing the angles of his face and just how to shade them, in understanding the little quirks of his lips when he was thinking… God, Satori really was in love, huh? He thought back to what Semi had said about Ushijima feeling the same way. He glanced up to find Ushijima watching him with soft eyes, and thought, _maybe_.

But he was nowhere ready to do anything with this feeling, so he smiled back, and continued sketching.

“What are you drawing?” Ushijima asked, leaning across the table.

“Take a guess, Miracle Boy,” Satori huffed, fighting down a smile.

“Why do you do this so often? I don’t mind,” Ushijima clarified, “I’m only curious.”

Satori shrugged. “I like your face, so I draw it.”

“Oh.”

“Plus, I’ve done it a lot, so it’s easier for me,” Satori added. “It’s a good warmup.”

Ushijima hummed and looked back at his work. “Well, then I’m glad to be of help.”

 

**Ayyy-Spec**

**Yukie:** listen up n listen good welcome to the chat

**Satori:** we’re the only ones here maam

**Yukie:** did I ask for your fucking input

**Satori:** no maam

**Yukie:** this is where we’re gonna send memes and puns and you can bitch about your shitty confusing love life if you so choose because I know you’re not fully aroace and you’re not fooling shit if you think no one knows about your big gay crush on ushijima

**Satori:** I’m not trying to maam

**Yukie:** good because we all have big gay crushes on ushijima

**Satori:** its true wheres the lie

**Yukie:** even I have to admit after breakfast with him yesterday I have a big friend crush on him

**Yukie:** but so does bo so im not mad

**Satori:** oh good

**Satori:** he thinks no one likes him:(

**Yukie:** you tell that sweet bf of yours we all love him

**Yukie:** except for oikawae but toorus a bitch

**Satori:** who

**Yukie:** *oikawa shut the fuck up

**Satori:** ohh yea I know oikawa shut the fuck up

**Yukie:** I regretti

**Satori:** so…even if it’s just us can we get fun gc names???????

**Yukie:** you bet your demon ass we can

_[Yukie changed their name to ShAROfukACE]_

_[Yukie changed Satori to GREYtori]_

**ShAROfukACE:** hows that

**GREYtori:** neat

**ShAROfukACE:** yeet

**GREYtori:** ok I have stuff to do but thanks for deciding to be my friend bc ily

**ShAROfukACE:** ah shut up about it already

 

“Satori?”

Satori looked up from his phone. “Yeah?”

“You’re smiling; did something good happen?”

Satori grinned wider. “Yeah, Wakatoshi-kun, I think it did!”

 

On Monday, Yukie dropped next to Satori in class and handed him a bag of chips.

“Hey, loser.”

“Nerd,” he greeted, beaming over at her.

“Freak.”

“Weeb.”

“Shithead.”

“Weirdo.”

Yukie cracked a smile. “Did you finish our assignment from last week?”

“Of course I did, Yukie! I’m a responsible student!”

“Sounds like bullshit.”

“Tch.” He knocked their shoulders together, and she pushed him right back. “Hey, Yukie-chan?”

“What.”

“Thanks for being my friend on such short notice.”

She rolled her eyes. “If you thank me again for being friends with you, I’m going to find everyone who you went to elementary, junior high, and high school with, and beat their asses with a baseball bat.”

“Aww, you’re sweet,” Satori cooed.

“Fuck off.” She pushed his head and shot him a smile. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad we’re friends too. Maybe one day I’ll tell you why knowing supportive people is so important to me.”

Before Satori could answer, their professor walked in. Instead, he just smiled one last time and pulled out his notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yallst...i'm bringing in more sakusa soon, get ready


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow i finally updated ik shits wild

When Satori saw Goshiki walk into the coffee shop, he launched himself out of his seat to hug him.

“Tsutomu!” Satori cried, rocking Goshiki back and forth in the hug. “It’s been too long!”

“It’s only been a couple months, Tendou-senpai!” came Goshiki’s muffled voice. “I can’t breathe, Tendou-senpai!”

Satori squeezed him one more time before letting go. “I’ve missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Goshiki mumbled, blush spreading throughout his cheeks.

“So, what was so urgent you took a train all the way to Tokyo to see little ole me?” Satori asked, sitting back down.

Goshiki blushed harder. “I needed…advice?”

“Oya?”

“I…” Goshiki looked around the café before lowering his voice. “Tendou-senpai, I think I have a crush on someone.”

“Oya, oya?” Satori leaned forward. “Who is it?”

Goshiki whined and hid his face. “I’m only telling you because you’re the only person I could think who would never judge me for anything.”

Satori’s expression softened a little, and he reached across the table to squeeze Goshiki’s hand. “I would never, you’re right. What’s this about?”

“Well…you know how we had a training camp over spring break?”

“Sure, what about it?”

“I…one of the…” Goshiki bit his lip. “Tendou-senpai, I think I might be gay.”

Satori nodded slowly. “So, you’re embarrassed because it’s a boy you like?”

Goshiki nodded. “It’s one of the other aces…from Tokyo…”

Satori bit the inside of his cheek. If he laughed, even in good-nature, Goshiki would just feel worse.

“It’s Sakusa-senpai!” Goshiki blurted out, blushing down his neck.

Satori hummed. “He is attractive.”

Goshiki buried his face in his hands. “Tendou-senpai! What am I going to do? This is so embarrassing!”

“Crushes are always embarrassing,” Satori reassured him, a chuckle slipping out. “Honestly, you have great taste. Maybe you should confess?”

“Be serious, senpai!”

“I _am_ being serious, Tsutomu!”

Goshiki whined again. “This part, you just don’t get! Liking someone is so embarrassing! Confessing is terrifying!”

“Have you ever had other crushes?” Satori prompted. “I mean, you got through those, right?”

Goshiki stiffened. “I can’t talk about those…”

“Oh?” Satori tilted his head.

“It’s even more embarrassing than having a crush on my rival!”

“Wanna know a secret?” Satori offered.

“Hah?”

“I have my first romantic crush,” Satori continued.

Goshiki blinked. “You what?”

Satori nodded. “On Wakatoshi.”

Goshiki’s jaw dropped. “You like Ushijima-senpai?”

“Jeez, you’re the first person that’s surprised!” Satori laughed. “Of course I do; have you _seen him_?”

Goshiki nodded fervently. “I liked him too for a while.”

Satori did his best not to say anything rude, like, _we been knew_ , since he knew that would probably give poor Tsutomu a heart attack.

“And maybe…Semi-san…” Goshiki continued. “And Yamagata-senpai…and Shirabu-san…”

“Tsutomu!” Satori laughed.

“And maybe…for a little while…you…”

“You sure like your senpais, huh?” Satori teased.

“No!” Goshiki protested. “I also liked Hinata from Karasuno! And Koganegawa from Dateko!”

Satori laughed harder. “Tsutomu-kun, you’re so cute. Maybe you should wait this one out, if you’re so prone to having crushes, hm?”

Goshiki sighed. “You’re right. It’ll probably go away like the rest. Maybe if I liked someone _after_ being super close friends for a while…”

“Usually that’s a good idea,” Satori pointed out.

“Have you told Ushijima-senpai how you feel?”

Satori cackled. “Who do you think I _am_ , Tsutomu! Of course I haven’t!”

 

“How was seeing Goshiki?” Ushijima asked when Satori came in.

“It was good. Just a little gossip between a senpai and kouhai!”

“I don’t believe that Tsutomu would take a train all the way to Tokyo to simply gossip,” Ushijima said. “But I hope that he got whatever was bothering him off his mind.”

“He did,” Satori assured him. “Alright, I gotta project to work on. If you need me, I’ll be in my room.”

“Alright,” Ushijima replied, returning his attention to his laptop and textbooks.

Satori headed to his room and pulled out his sketchbook, fine-tuning the sketch reference he was doing for his painting. He loved painting, even though he didn’t do it often enough; he was excited to experiment with it more.

After some last-minute additions and changes, he propped up his canvas on the easel and grabbed a paint palette to decide on colors.

Part of the appeal of art was the way Satori’s brain turned off, completely absorbed in the creative process. When he was anxious, or depressed, art was where he turned. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his pursual of an art major. Just paint, maybe draw for manga, or try to figure out animation… Satori just didn’t know.

This was his first painting project of the year. He didn’t have as many supplies to work with as he’d had when he spent afternoons in his aunt’s studio, but he could make this work. Satori smiled fondly as he recalled those days.

_“Satori, can you pass me the cardamom red?”_

_Satori, age eight, happily obliged. “What’re you painting this time, Oba-san?”_

_His aunt hummed, wetting her brush and staring at the canvas. “My favorite nephew!”_

_He pouted. “Oba-san, I’m your only nephew.”_

_“Even if you weren’t, you’d still be my favorite, Satori! Now, do you want to learn something new today?”_

_That distracted him immediately. “Yes! Show me!”_

A small smile graced his lips as he used chalk to sketch the concept of the painting onto the canvas before going in with the acrylics. The project was simple: paint what inspired you to get into art. It was only fitting to paint his aunt in her studio.

He thought about the pencil holder on her desk that contained her graphite and charcoal pencils, and the cheeky pride flag she had stuck in there so family would stop asking when she’d get married. He thought about the paint stained floors and all the aprons for her classes every Tuesday… That was truly where it all began, he supposed.

Mixing in colors and throwing them onto the canvas, the painting started to come to life. It took self-control not to text her every step of the way – he was kind of hoping to surprise her with this.

After a while, he realized he felt himself being watched. He turned.

“Wakatoshi-kun?”

Ushijima was standing in the doorway of Satori’s room, an unfamiliar look in his eyes as he watched Satori paint.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare,” Ushijima quickly said. “I was only going to tell you that I made dinner.”

“O-oh,” Satori said, feeling heat in his cheeks.

“You always look so deep in thought when you’re working,” Ushijima mumbled, leading the way to the kitchen. “The process…is nearly as beautiful as the outcome usually is.”

Satori gave a noncommittal hum, and he absolutely did not, under any circumstance, think about his aunt’s girlfriend, who would sit in the studio and watch her paint for hours. Friends could be affectionate too, of course.

“Sorry,” Ushijima said again, handing Satori a plate.

“No, it’s fine, Wakatoshi-kun!” Satori assured him, despite the flushed state of his face. “I like watching you play volleyball too, so this is kinda the same thing! You – uh – you can watch me work, whenever you feel like it.”

Ushijima smiled – one of those soft, gentle smiles that sometimes Satori felt was reserved only for him and volleyball. “Thank you.”

 

**Ayyy-Spec**

**GREYtori:** yukie I cant do this im in agony

 **ShAROfukACE:** what

 **GREYtori:** kafghafj wakatoshi is too sweet to me, it’s making me emotional

 **ShAROfukACE:** whatd he do this time

 **GREYtori:** watched me paint, and told me the process is nearly as beautiful as the outcome

 **ShAROfukACE:** that’s gay

 **GREYtori:** I knowwwww

 **GREYtori:** do you think he knows

 **ShAROfukACE:** hes really not as dumb as you think

 **ShAROfukACE:** yall just both fuckin suck at expressing an emotion

 **GREYtori:** D: I need new friends

 **ShAROfukACE:** suck it the fuck up bih

 

For Monday’s volleyball practice, Satori arrived with Ushijima again, joining Kiyoko on the bench.

“Hey, Shimizu-chan,” he greeted, grinning at her.

“Tendou-san.” She continued working, not looking up.

He puffed out his cheeks. She never wanted to talk! “ _Shimizu_ ,” he crooned. “Whatcha writing?”

“Notes.”

He leaned over her shoulder, then choked back a laugh. “Why is this just a list of Bokkun’s weaknesses?”

She shushed him. “They’re from Akaashi-kun and Yukie. I’m studying.”

He hummed. “That’s right; Yukie is your roommate, right?”

“Yes.”

“Bokkun sure is a handful, huh?”

Kiyoko narrowed her eyes. “I resent your tone, Tendou-san.”

“What–? No, Shimizu-chan, I’m not–!” He pouted again. “He’s a very good player, and I like him a lot! I just think it must be stressful on you, the manager. I mean, you’re already having to deal with Oikawa and Wakatoshi-kun’s drama.”

“After managing Karasuno, this is a walk in the park.”

He laughed. “That bad, huh?”

“Why are you talking to me?” she asked, finally looking at him.

“Because I wanna be your friend,” he whined.

“Why?”

“I think you’re cool!” Satori waved his arms for emphasis. “And I don’t have a lot of friends!”

Kiyoko sighed, resigned. “Do you want to help me organize notes for before today’s practice?” she asked finally. “I could use your input about Ushijima-san’s progress.”

He lit up. “Really?!”

“Yes – before I change my mind, Tendou-san.”

“Right!”

 

Needless to say, it was a surprise when Goshiki showed up in their apartment on Friday.

“Tsutomu?” Satori gasped. “What’s going on?”

“I embarrassed myself at a practice match,” he whined, burying his face in the couch.

Ushijima frowned. “Did you not play exceptionally well?”

“Who was the practice match with?” Satori prompted, sitting on the floor by Goshiki’s head.

“Itachiyama,” Goshiki muttered.

Satori sighed. “I see.”

“I didn’t know what to say, so I challenged him very loudly that I would be the top ace.”

“Is that not normal of rivals?” Ushijima asked, clearly missing the point.

“I have a _crush_ on Sakusa-senpai.”

Ushijima blinked, like he was taking an extra second to process this information. Then, “I thought you liked Shirabu-kun.”

Goshiki inhaled sharply before pulling a pillow over his head. “ _Ushijima-senpai_!” he cried. “Did _everyone_ know about that?”

“Show some tact, Wakatoshi-kun,” Satori chided.

“Everyone knew,” Ushijima replied honestly, “except for Shirabu-kun.”

“Just kill me already,” Goshiki pleaded. “End me. I want death now.”

“If you truly feel that way, Goshiki-kun, perhaps we should be looking for a professional who you can talk–”

“Wakatoshi-kun,” Satori interrupted gently. “He doesn’t actually want to die. It’s an expression.”

“Oh.” Ushijima frowned harder. “That’s a very concerning expression.”

“I might just move to another country,” Goshiki mused. “Change my name. Get a new haircut.”

“Not a new haircut!” Satori cried. “You’re so cute in your bowl cut!”

“I just want this to be _over_. I know it will be soon, but getting there is just awful! Why can’t I talk to him like a normal person?”

“Oftentimes, it is difficult to conduct yourself in a manner which is considered socially appropriate around the object of one’s affections,” Ushijima offered.

“It’s true,” Satori agreed. “Crushes make ya stupid.”

Goshiki sighed and pushed himself into a seated position. “I just wish that I could like someone _for real_ , so then the awkwardness would be worth it!”

Ushijima looked confused.

“Like, like someone in more than just an awkward crush,” Goshiki elaborated.

“Ah.” Ushijima nodded. “Forgive me; my only real experience with crushes have led to serious, long-lasting feelings, albeit unrequited.”

Goshiki nodded, then covered his head with a pillow. “Well, at least it’ll be over soon.”

Ushijima sighed and patted Goshiki’s back. “That is a comforting thought.”

 

“Y’know, Wakatoshi-kun?” Satori said, hopping up on the counter. “I don’t think you ever told me who this new crush of yours is!”

Ushijima paused briefly in making tea before resuming.

“I’m just _saying_ , that’s the kinda thing best friends usually talk about!”

Ushijima shrugged. “I didn’t intend to tell you about Oikawa either, yet you figured it out on your own. I don’t enjoy thinking about things as trivial as romance, especially when unrequited.”

“How do you know if this one is unrequited too?” Satori pouted.

Ushijima looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “I just do.”

“Alright, Know-it-All-san, then I get three guesses!”

Ushijima frowned. “Why?”

“Because I’ll know just by your reaction,” Satori cooed. “You’re not very subtle when you have crushes, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Ushijima pouted – or, well, nearly pouted. “Fine.”

“Is it… Semisemi?”

“No.”

“Is it… _Sakusa-kun_?”

“No.”

“Hmm…” Satori considered his options. He could guess himself, but where was the fun in that? If he guessed, he would _know_ one way or another. He wasn’t ready to know yet. Maybe when spring officially turned summer. Maybe never!

“Well?” Ushijima prompted.

“Is it Sawamura-kun?” Satori teased, leaning forward. He almost fell off the counter when he saw the telltale blush coloring Ushijima’s cheeks. “ _Wakatoshi-kun_!”

“Technically, it’s not,” he muttered, pouting the tea into three cups. “It may be a crush, however I do have serious feelings for a specific individual which I do not wish to share with anyone, given it is hopeless. I enjoy his company and his friendship, and because I love him, I am okay with maintaining the type of relationship I have with him currently. Please bring Goshiki-kun his tea.”

Satori gaped as Ushijima picked up his hand and forced the cup of tea into it.

_Whoever this guy is, Wakatoshi-kun sure is serious about him…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is 100% fluff don't you worry about a thing
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit
> 
> Also? I started writing a BokuAka SNS on my Twitter so if you want to, please [check it out](https://twitter.com/awkwardfangirl6/status/1158049930138796032)?

**Author's Note:**

> You'd think by reading this fic that I must be in love with Ushijima or something, but rather, it is Tendou who holds my heart. Oops.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
